The Battle of France, the Liberation of Paris
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: A sequel to "The Battle of France, the Fall of Paris." Once again, I only own Felicite.


_August 16, 1994_

Francis sighed as he watched Felicite pace with some nervousness. It had been four years since Paris had been forced to be under German control. Felicite couldn't stand that her beloved city and its inhabitants had been forced here, to Vichy, along with thousands of other French citizens.

"_Felicite, please sit down. Have some wine." _

While Francis would never offer the younger wine on a normal day, the poor thing was stressed and needed to relax. Sighing, she walked over before suddenly clutching her chest in pain.

_"Felicite! What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"Thirty-five young men….who wished to regain Paris from those damned Nazis, were betrayed and shot before their bodies were blown to bits," _she whispered bitterly.

Francis couldn't believe it until he saw the news several hours later. By this point, the Germans had control of French newscasts as well and left out several details. Francis hoped, for Felicite and the world, that this war would soon be over.

_August 17, 1944_

Ludwig stood behind Choltitz as he and the Frenchman argued about Paris. Regrettably, Ludwig leaned towards Taittinger's opinion; Paris should not be destroyed. For the German, it was one thing to decimate a city, it left the nation vulnerable and weak but still usable as an asset. If they destroyed the city of Paris, then any future assets that the city could bring to Germany would be gone.

"**Plus," **Ludwig thought, **"Felicite would die." **

Immediately, the blond man dispelled that thought. He could not allow any thoughts of the girl to invade his brain and distract him from his goal. She was pretty yes, but she was also the enemy and soon she would fall.

_August 19, 1944_

When Francis awoke that morning, he was surprised to find that Felicite was not curled up next to him like she had been for the past four years. Looking around, the Frenchman noted that she had not been seen since she had gone to bed early the previous night. As Francis was about to panic, worried that Ludwig had somehow snuck in and taken the girl, a young boy arrived with a message for him. Francis frantically opened the note and knew immediately who had sent it by the neat, curly lettering.

"_Dearest Papa,_

_By now you have noticed that I am no longer in Vichy. This is because I am in Paris._

_These brave young boys, no…..these brave young men, are fighting to regain our freedom and the freedom of the world. We cannot let that Nazi pig to take our beloved country. Fear not, Papa, for I have faith that we shall prevail. I will see you soon. _

_Forever yours, _

_Felicite. _

_P.S. __Amour sacré de la Patrie_

_Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs. _

_Liberté, Liberté chérie,_

_Combats avec tes défenseurs !*_

Francis sighed before smiling lightly. If Felicite believed they would win against the Germans, then they would win.

_On the battlefront_

Felicite growled angrily as she approached Ludwig. The man was tall and imposing, but she had a country to avenge and a city to regain. Ever since the Germans had taken over France the entire nation was in ruins.

"What do you want?"

"Surrender, Felicite. It would be in your best interest to do so."

"I refuse. I will not surrender to the likes of you, Ludwig. You're a pig!"

When Felicite spat on the German's boots, the neat and tidy man went to a rage. He pounced on the girl, straddling her and making sure she could not stand. She growled.

"I would think," he said after a moment, "That after I caught and punished you four years ago, you would LEARN not to fight me and to surrender peacefully."

"And I would think," she ground out, mocking him, "That after humiliating me you would LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Ludwig sighed as she struggled underneath him. It wasn't his fault the girl hated him. Alright it was, but he only did it because she refused to surrender and even resorted to violence herself. If Felicite hadn't of thrown that pipe at his head…but that was all in the past now and Ludwig had to get the personification of Paris under control in order to regain the city as Germany's.

_August 20, 1944_

Felicite was furious. The Germans, those blasted Nazi swine, had caught and executed three of her soldiers merely because they were part of the _résistants. _Today, however, was a new day and barricades were forming everywhere. Felicite watched as _résistants _leaders took civilian trucks, camouflaging them and marking them with the FFI** symbol in order to transport fuel and other necessary supplies. Soon the news came. Fort de Romainville, which had been taken by the Germans in October 1940 to be used as a camp for women who were to be executed or sent to another concentration camp, had been liberated. Felicite smirked as she saw Ludwig's enraged expression. One victory down and several more were sure to follow. Suddenly, the Parisian saw Raoul Nordling, a Swede who was the consul-general in France, approached her.

"Germany wishes to speak with you."

"Fine."

She followed him to the middle of the battlefield, smiling sweetly as they approached the imposing man.

"We wish to call a temporary cease-fire."

"Rather blunt. But then again you always were one to get straight to what you want."

Ludwig scowled.

"Do you accept or not?"

"We accept." She smiled wider, " After all, our leaders and I have many things to plan."

Returning to her soldiers, Felicite grew serious.

"_All right, men. By this map, we own most of Paris, though those German swine own most of our strong points. Also, they have less men."  
><em>

_"But we have less heavy artillery to attack the Germans and these strong points." _

"_Oui. But, I believe that with a little of that fighting spirit of our anscestors we can defeat these Germans, take back Paris and the rest of France and win this thing." _

As they continued planning, Felicite smiled in satisfaction. Yes, the Germans would be defeated once again and she would laugh as Ludwig realized that defeat.

_August 22, 1944_

The fighting had grown more intense as German troops tried to leave the strong points that they had held so desperately. Felicite knew the war was almost over.

_August 23, 1944: 9:00 am_

Felicite gave enraged cry as she watched the Grand Palais, one of their only strongholds, burn to the ground. She new Ludwig's boos, that damned Adolf Hitler ordered maximum damage be done to her precious city as German tanks fired at the barricades that lined the streets. Felicite scowled as she saw Ludwig slowly smirk. At the end of the day, at least 1,000 men were killed and hundreds more wounded. Felicite prayed that this did not mean the end of it all.

_August 25, 1944_

All of Paris rejoiced as the 2nd French Armored Division entered through the Western side as American troops cleared the Eastern sections. Felicite noted that almost overnight, German troops had fled and while some remained, they remained to be caught. Despite Hitler's orders to return Paris as a decimated city, Von Choltitz surrendered and was immediately jailed. Felicite smiled in satisfaction as she and Francis stood opposite of Ludwig at the Hotel Meurice. Germany had lost the war and it satisfied the Parisian girl to no end. Felicite's revenge was complete and her nation (and perhaps the world as well) was saved from being under Nazi tyranny.

* _Amour sacré de la Patrie,_

_Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs._

_Liberté, Liberté chérie,_

_Combats avec tes défenseurs !- __Sacred Love of the Fatherland, _

_Lead, support our avenging arms. _

_Liberty, cherished Liberty,_

_ Fight with thy defenders! _Part of the French national anthem.

*FFI- French Forces of the Interior- The résistance force that ultimately lead to Paris's (and consequently France's) freedom.


End file.
